The most curious librarian
by canepari
Summary: After an accident, Batgirl lies unconscious and is helped by Barbara Gordon's assistant


"Look, Barbara! It's the Bat-signal! I wonder what Commissioner Gordon wants her for now." said Regina, assistant Gotham City librarian.

Barbara looked up from her card file and saw the familiar beacon shining in the night sky. "I don't know, Regina. Perhaps one of Gotham's arch-criminals has escaped." Whatever it is, thought Barbara, I must get home and make a quick change and see what's up! But I've got to leave without arousing Regina's suspicions!

"Regina, I've been fighting a terrific headache all day. Would you mind if I left

early and had you close up?" asked Barbara.

"No problem, Barbara." answered Regina. "Maybe I'll get a glimpse of Batgirl if

she rides by the library on her way to Police Headquarters! Do you ever wonder who she really is behind her mask?"

"N-no, not really. We should all be glad she fights crime to keep Gotham City

safe. As for her identity, I think it should remain a secret."

"Oh, Barbara. You're no fun! I'd love to find out who she really is. Wouldn't that be

great?" asked the short yet stout Regina.

"Regina! That would be terrible! It would end her career!"

"Barbara, it sounds like you're Batgirl's spokeswoman. No need to defend her so

vigorously. I was just thinking out loud!" said Regina.

Barbara realized she'd better keep quiet before she said anything to raise Regina's suspicions. "Anyway, if you can handle closing, I'm going home now."

"Goodnight, Barbara. Feel better!" said Regina as Barbara left the library and

headed back to her apartment.

Once there, she entered her bedroom, pressed the hidden button under the

vanity and watched as the bedroom wall rotated 180 degrees, revealing her Batgirl

costume. Undressing quickly, she pulled the skin-tight purple costume over her body, then slipped on the boots and gloves and buckling the utility belt around her waist and finally she placed her cowl and pulled it down over her own, masking her true identity. Pressing another button, she opened the secret freight elevator, mounted her Batcycle, and headed for her father's office.

The last patron had left the library and Regina was at the door, starting to lock it

when she heard the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle. Could it be her?,

wondered Regina. She turned and watched as Batgirl rounded the corner, coming

right past the library. Too bad Barbara couldn't be here to see this, thought Regina.

As Regina watched in horror, Batgirl's cycle rear wheel struck a large oil patch in the road at the bad illuminated street then spun out of control! Batgirl tried to regain control but was going too fast and slammed into the curb. The sudden stop of the heavy cycle threw Batgirl off and hard against the library's front steps. Batgirl lay unconscious at Regina's feet!

Oh my Gosh! thought Regina. Here I was just talking to Barbara about the great Batgirl moments ago, and now she's helpless at my very feet! I must get her inside before someone comes! Dashing first to the Batcycle, Regina righted it and pushed it into the shadows beside the library steps, then approached to the still out cold Batgirl. Regina bent down; putting one arm under Batgirl's shoulders, the other arm under her knees, then lifted the masked crime-fighter up and carried her back into the library. Reaching the ladies lounge, Regina gently placed Batgirl down on the couch. Don't want to be disturbed, thought Regina, as she went to the front door and locked it.

Returning to the lounge, she placed a chair next to the couch that held Batgirl's unconscious form. She's so beautiful, thought Regina. I hope she's not hurt. Remembering her first aid training Regina pondered what to do next. Lifting

Batgirl's arm, she felt for a pulse in her wrist. I can't feel anything through this glove, reasoned Regina. She removed it, noticing how soft Batgirl's hand looked.

She also noticed that Batgirl wore the same nail polish as Barbara Gordon. I must remember to tell her, thought Regina. She felt a strong pulse.

After confirming her state of health, an audacious thought invaded Regina's mind. "Now is my chance to see who Batgirl really is!" She thought. "I could unmask her and find out her secret identity. She is unable to stop me right now."

Reaching for the cowl, Regina began to slowly lift Batgirl's mask. Then she hesitated. "I-I can't do it. She got hurt trying to save the city from harm. It wouldn't be fair for me to take advantage of this great crime-fighter and unmask her!"

However the temptation was even stronger than she hardly could resist. After all, that opportunity would not arise again! There was not time to feel guilt. Regina pulled up the cowl completely to find out that…

…that Batgirl was no other but Barbara Gordon!

The reality of the situation struck her with its full force. Regina was shocked to learn how close she was ever to Batgirl! She continued staring at her boss even though without believing what she had just found out. That really did not seem right. She felt like a creeper. She treated her injured head by putting an icepack on the bump on her head.

Moments later, Batgirl began to stir. "Oh, the sleeping beauty is waking up!

Regina pulled the cowl back down on Barbara's face, hiding her identity once again, just as her blue eyes were slowly opening and finally she came to with a splitting headache, due to her short flight through the air and onto the street.

"Regina!" What happened? The last thing I remember is riding my cycle one the way to the Police Station" said Batgirl. "She is still a little confused since, as Batgirl, she should not know my name" Regina thought.

"Bar…Batgirl, you are fine now." Regina helped Batgirl to stand up from the couch. She also pulled on Batgirl's hand the missing glove. "What it is more important is that you are right". Regina told Batgirl in a few minutes a summary of the recent events.

"I want to thank you but I have no words for what you have done." Batgirl said

"Batgirl, I've admired you for so long that I could do nothing but help you bringing you inside the library and help you to recover. I want you to know that it was worth doing. You put your life in the line every day!"

"Thank you, very much, I am very grateful to you for not leaving me in the street. I really need all the defenders I can get. Where is my batcycle?" asked Batgirl

"Parked beside the steps" answered Regina

Regina walked Batgirl towards the door, unlocked it, then watched as she mounted the cycle and roared off towards Police Headquarters. As she faded from view, Regina was struck with a perplexed thought: How would she do with her knowing that Barbara Gordon and Batgirl are one and the same? But no one was going to know Barbara's secret from her. At least for the time being.


End file.
